Camouflage systems are typically designed to camouflage people and objects in various outdoor environments. Camouflage systems are often used by hunters and various other outdoor recreational enthusiasts, including paint ball players and bird watchers. Camouflage systems are also used by military personnel for training and combat situations. Camouflage systems are designed to protect individuals and objects from being detected by other people and animals.
Camouflage systems typically work by disguising a person or a piece of equipment so that they blend in with the outdoor surroundings. For example, a hunter in a forest may use a camouflage system that enables the hunter to at least partially blend-in visually with the trees and other foliage in the forest, including the undergrowth and leaves covering the forest floor. In contrast, a soldier operating in a desert environment may use a camouflage system that enables the soldier to at least partially blend in with sand and rock formations present in the desert.
Camouflage systems may include camouflage clothing having a functional camouflage pattern that is visible on the exterior of the clothing. Additionally, camouflage systems may include various objects that have a functional camouflage pattern that is visible on exterior portions. For example, equipment used by individuals, such as military, sportsmen, and other sporting enthusiasts, may include various camouflage patterns. Additionally, various shelters and enclosures often include a camouflage pattern on exterior portions.